Kethan
Kethan (Krista/'Ethan') is the friendship/romantic pairing of Ethan Morgan and Krista Lair. Ethan does find Krista to be very attractive. Kethan Moments The Movie *Krista finds out that Ethan is a seer. *Ethan and Krista train together. Season 1 Lawn Of The Dead *Ethan calls Krista to tell her what Benny did. Three Cheers For Evil *Ethan compliments Krista on her cheerleading and her cheer outfit. *Krista stays over at Ethan's house. *Ethan congrulates Krista on becoming the new head cheerleader. Blood Drive *Krista fights Annie Vee and the Older Nurse to save Ethan. Guys and Dolls *Krista calls Ethan when she sees Debbie Dazzle in Jane's room. *Ethan trusts Krista to pick up Jane from school. *Ethan is surprised to see what Krista has done to Debbie Dazzle's head. *Krista laughs at Ethan's disguse. Friday Night Frights *Krista laughs at Ethan's underwear. *Krista tries to use a spell to make Coach Ed leave Ethan leave him alone. *Ethan is motivated to wrestle and win a trophy for the ghost when he shows Ethan that Krista puts Benny in a wheelchair and Sarah still babysits Ethan. Both girls are also married to one of Ethan's bullies. Double Negative *After Krista grabs Benny because "he" was flirting with her before, Ethan notices their holding hands and breaks them apart. Smells Like Trouble *Krista explains to Ethan about the love potion that Benny created. Blue Moon *Krista saves Ethan from David's arm. *Ethan tries to save David from Krista, who is about to beat him up. Doug, the Hunter *Ethan seems to care more about protecting Krista from Doug than Benny or Rory. *When Krista comes over to Ethan's house asking for blood for Sarah, she desperately touches and grabs Ethan. Ethan, worries for her and flabbergasted, tries to convince her to leave because Doug could get her. *Ethan was willing to have to let his hero Doug look like a fool to protect Krista. *Krista thanks Ethan for protecting Whitechapel's secret and looking out for her, and compliments him by saying he did it like a hero, which Ethan looks surprised and pleased to hear. *At the end of the episode, Ethan and Krista are sitting next to each other on the couch while watching Doug's new show. *Ethan and Benny pretend to fight over Krista, who isn't fazed. The Brewed *Ethan complains to Krista about a bully, wanting her to beat the bully up. Three Geeks And A Demon *Ethan cared the most to get Krista back. Re-Vamped *Ethan was determined from the moment he found out Jesse was back to "vanquish" him. Season 2 Welcome Back Dusker *Ethan seems amazed to see Krista's all new appearnace. *Krista gives Ethan a welcome back hug. *Krista tries to help Ethan find out what the smelly mist was. *Krista bangs hard onto Ethan's locker, which he is in, hurting him by accident. She lets him out. *Krista ingores Ethan's phone call. Say You'll Be Maztak *Krista chooses to help Ethan find things for Lucia. *When Ethan was in trouble by Lucia, Krista throws a moon rock to save Ethan. *When Ethan came complaining to Krista about his moon rocks, Krista says "Well I just saved you whole life, for free." and then Ethan says "Right, I guess the way you defeated Lucia was pretty cool." Fanged and Furious *Krista tries to conjure a car for Ethan. *Krista goes with Ethan to get a car. Flushed *Krista grabs Ethan's shoulder when the alligator got closer to them, Benny, Sharidan, Sarah, and Vinessa. Mirror/rorriM *Krista convinces Ethan to be part of the play, by metioning Sarah. *Krista and Ethan smile at each other when they both find out that Rory is Pranksy. Village Of The Darned *Ethan didn't want Krista to leave him alone with the camp scouts. *Krista is thankful for Ethan saving Gia, her little stepsister. Hottie Ho-Tep Independence Daze *Ethan's main fear is losing those closest to him. Krista being one of those he is closest too. Siren Song *Ethan compliments Krista on her singing and dancing. *Ethan voulteers to play Krista's song. *While trying to defeat Serena, Ethan yells at Krista to hold down Serena. Instead, Krista tackles Serena to the ground. Jockenstein *Krista was happy that Ethan made the hockey team. Halloweird *Ethan seems shocked that Krista and Benny almost kissed. *Ethan convinces Krista to join his Halloween party. Category:Krista Category:Ethan Category:Season 2 Category:Season 1 Category:Duo-Pairings Category:Romantic Pairings Category:Friendship Parings Category:Friendship Pairings Category:Pairings with different genders Category:Pairings with Krista Category:Pairings with Ethan Category:Relationships with Ethan Category:Relationships with Krista Category:Pairings Category:Relationships